


Pas-de-Deux

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: It isn’t until week nine that Orlando falls into bed with Elijah, and if anyone had asked, he would have told them honestly that he congratulated himself for lasting that long. It isn’t that there’s attraction, although there is; it’s more that they’ve sized each other up and are now testing out certain theories regarding their compatibility.





	Pas-de-Deux

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre ‘war’ challenge, at least a month late. Written in approximately 30 minutes.

It isn’t until week nine that Orlando falls into bed with Elijah, and if anyone had asked, he would have told them honestly that he congratulated himself for lasting that long. It isn’t that there’s attraction, although there is; it’s more that they’ve sized each other up and are now testing out certain theories regarding their compatibility.

Elijah isn’t impressed by beauty; which only makes sense, considering how he’s spent his life, and Orlando is used to people staring at him for just a fraction too long, too intense. So when Elijah shrugs him off dismissively, plays it cool and has another cigarette like he knows that Orlando is only the latest pretty-boy-of-the-moment, Orlando is hooked. He can’t figure out, now, whether Elijah ignores him because he honestly doesn’t care, or because he knows that will get him under Orlando’s skin. Whatever the reason, he suspects that Elijah knows and understands a great deal more than he lets on.

It takes him a few weeks and vague conversations to realize that Elijah has identified him, probably correctly, as his main competition; although for what, Orlando isn’t sure. But he’s the other pretty boy in their age bracket, and the one that the teen magazines will be keeping an eye on once their focus drifts from Elijah. Orlando isn’t sure whether Elijah actually minds, because he certainly doesn’t seem to care about public opinion or staying the poster-boy for adolescent girls the world over, but he’s at least singled Orlando out as the possible threat.

Being considered a threat makes something ripple fluidly underneath Orlando’s skin whenever he catches Elijah glancing at him sideways, eyes narrowed, blowing smoke in a thin, toxic stream. He reacts by preening, by flirting with those around him just to see their smiles and Elijah’s assessing eyes.

He pushes to see how far Elijah will push back, and the competitive edge it adds to filming makes him work harder, strain past the boundaries of his training and earn with enthusiasm what Elijah earns with knowledge and experience. He almost expects it to come to a fight, but realizes that he should have known better the first time Elijah passes him in the narrow doorway of a trailer and brings their hips together, press-and-slide, in a way that has Orlando instantly hard and considering. Elijah ignores him for the rest of the day, and Orlando kisses Liv’s cheek and makes suggestive comments about Viggo.

He wonders if this unspoken contest turns Elijah on as much as it does Orlando, and whether he’ll ever get the chance to crack that mask of perfect disinterest and find out. He suspects that Elijah yields in the bedroom, that if Orlando can get them that far he’ll have won their little game, because Elijah will go soft and pliant when Orlando makes him scream.

He finds out how wrong he is the first time their lips meet, which is partially accidental and mostly intended and more of a bite, really, and Elijah doesn’t yield so much as _take_ , growling low in his throat and closing his teeth over Orlando’s bottom lip, hard enough that it’s swollen when he checks it in the mirror later that night. Orlando tries to ignore Elijah the next day, but it seems they’ve passed that point, because Elijah doesn’t bother to play it cool, just stares at Orlando from across the set with a combination of challenge and hunger.

By the time they finally end up in a position that they both have to know is going to lead to sex, Orlando is reconsidering whether he really wants to tackle the slightly feral and sharp-edged creature that is Elijah with some of his defenses lowered. Orlando never makes the mistake of thinking that Elijah is letting him in; he knows that this is simply another layer to Elijah’s personality, and that if Elijah didn’t want him to see it, then Orlando never would. Orlando has far too much respect for Elijah’s acting ability to misinterpret this as intimacy.

Elijah isn’t impressed by Orlando’s cock any more than he is by Orlando, but he does at least snarl approval that they’re both finally naked and use it to yank Orlando on top of him, their limbs sliding and twisting until they’re locked together. Elijah is more feline than Orlando ever realized, a combination of grace and lanky awkwardness trapped inside a supple adolescent frame.

Elijah doesn’t appear to care about getting to actual penetrating sex; he just wants to mark, and claim, and push until Orlando pushes back hard enough to make him stop. Kisses like duels, fingers curved in to rake over flesh, and Orlando knows that if Elijah had any nails to speak of, the skin of his back would be shredded and bloody. He scratches Elijah because he can, and Elijah responds by closing sharp teeth over his nipple, biting hard enough that Orlando can visualize the sensitive puckered flesh getting caught in the gap and pulled between Elijah’s front teeth.

He yanks on Elijah’s hair to bare his throat, and Elijah’s knee nudges perilously close to his balls, and they seem to have come to an impasse, at least until one of them shifts and their cocks slide together, damp and hard. Then the struggle is momentarily forgotten, lost in the overwhelming urgency of the moment and need to get off.

Elijah doesn’t make any attempt to top, and Orlando sure as hell isn’t going to suggest that he bottom, so they end up grinding against each other roughly, each trying to outlast, conquer, prove something that hasn’t even been identified. Orlando breaks first, but only because Elijah’s concentrated silence gives way to an animalistic noise that comes from deep in his throat, and he takes Elijah with him when he goes through liberal application of pressure and pain.

They untangle, glistening with sweat, and Elijah goes out for a smoke while Orlando stretches out on the bed. He has no idea who’s proved what, but he thinks that they may have come to an understanding. Eventually, he might even know what it is.


End file.
